Procol Harum Concerts 1960s
1967 May 6, 1967 Southern ITV "As You Like It" May 17, 1967 BBC1 TV "Billy Cotton’s Music Hall" May 20, 1967 Southern ITV "As You Like It" June 4, 1967 Saville Theatre,London, ENG (Procol Harum's live debut, supporting Jimi Hendrix) June 9, 1967 UFO Club, London, ENG June 12, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG June 16, 1967 Town Hall, Tavistock, ENG June 17, 1967 New Cornish Riviera Club, Carlyon Bay, ENG June 18, 1967 Princess Theatre, Torquay, ENG July 1, 1967 Roundhouse, London, ENG ('Angry Arts Festival': with Crazy World Of Arthur Brown, Yardbirds, Social Deviants) July 8, 1967 BBC radio: "Top Gear" July 12, 1967 BBC radio: "Pop North" July 14, 1967 BBC radio: "Saturday Club" July 16, 1967 BBC radio: "David Symonds" July 22, 1967 BBC radio: "Happening Sunday" August 27, 1967 Konserthallen Liseberg, Gothenburg, SWE August 31, 1967 Grona Lund, Stockholm, SWE October 6, 1967 BBC TV "Crackerjack" October 14, 1967 BBC TV "Dee Time" (promoting Homburg) October 28, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY (pre-Fillmore East name) October 28-November 2, 1967 Café au Go Go, New York City, NY (Originally advertised for October 19-25. They also played a private gig (for press & friends) before the shows started, probably October 27th) October 29, 1967 Cheetah, New York City, NY (cancelled, supporting the Box Tops) October 30, 1967 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (2 shows) November 9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pink Floyd) November 10-11, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pink Floyd) November 16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Doors) November 17-18, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Doors) 67xxxx The early fall of 1967 at the Hamilton Park Roller Skating Indoor Ring in Waterbury, Connecticut. 67xxxx In the fall of 1967 Procol Harum played in Bedford, New Hampshire. Rhinoceros was the opening act. A nearby college sponsored the show off campus. 1968 January 27, 1968 Boston Gliderdrome February 9, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA February 10-11, 1968 Anderson Crawdaddy Theatre, New York City, NY (supporting Moby Grape) February 27, 1968 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) February 28, 1968 Stadthalle, Bremen, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) February 29, 1968 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 1, 1968 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 2, 1968 Deutsches Museum Kongresshalle, Munich, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 3, 1968 Meistersingerhalle, Nuremberg, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 4, 1968 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 5, 1968 Münsterlandhalle, Munster, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 6, 1968 Messehalle, Cologne, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 7, 1968 Sportpalast, Berlin, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 8, 1968 Stadthalle, Braunschweig, GER (supporting the Bee Gees) March 10, 1968 Festhalle, Bern, SUI (supporting the Bee Gees) April 25, 1968 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA May 17-18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI July 24, 1968 JFK Stadium, Philadelphia, PA (Philadelphia Music Festival, cancelled, replaced by Pink Floyd) September 1, 1968 Meadow Brook Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University, Rochester, MI (Oakland University Pop Rock Festival) September 6-8, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Mandrake Memorial) September 13-15, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI September 27-28, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 13, 1968 Fountain Street Church, Grand Rapids, MI (supported by Patterns) October 18, 1968 Clark University, Worcester, MA (supporting the Chambers Brothers) October 22, 1968 Gymnasium at SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (supported by Moby Grape & The Chills) October 25-26, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI October 26, 1968 Alameda Fairgrounds, San Francisco, CA (San Francisco International Pop Festival with Procol Harum, Iron Butterfly, Jose Feliciano, Johnny Rivers, Eric Burdon And The Animals, Creedence Clearwater Revival, The Grass Roots, The Chambers Brothers, Deep Purple, Fraternity of Man & Canned Heat) October 27, 1968 San Francisco International Pop Festival October 31-November 2, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (with Santana, Saloon Sinclair & Mother Bear) November 8-9, 1968 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Love, with Chicago 'Transit Authority') November 15, 1968 Cleveland Grande, Cleveland, OH (supported by Hempstead Incident) November 22-23, 1968 Psychedelic Supermarket, Boston, MA (supported by The Spikes) November 27-28, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supporting the Grateful Dead, with Terry Reid) December 30, 1968 Gulfstream Park, Hallandale, FL (Miami Pop Festival - Jose Feliciano, Procol Harum, Buffy Sainte-Marie, Country Joe And The Fish, Three Dog Night, Chuck Berry, The Infinite McCoys, Booker T. And The MGs, Fleetwood Mac, Pacific Gas And Electric, Blues Image, Steppenwolf, Marvin Gaye, Grateful Dead, Hugh Masekela, Flatt and Scruggs, The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Joni Mitchell, James Cotton Blues Band, Richie Havens, The Box Tops, Iron Butterfly, The Turtles, Canned Heat, The Grass Roots, Junior Walker And The All-Stars, Ian and Sylvia, Charles Lloyd Quartet, The Sweet Inspirations, Sweetwater, The Joe Tex Revue) December 31, 1968 Cocoa Beach 1969 February 14-15, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI February 20, 1969 Black Dome, Cincinnati, OH (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Lemon Pipers) February 23, 1969 Labor Temple, Minneapolis, MN February 27, 1969 Loew's Jersey Theatre, Jersey City, NJ (supporting John Mayall's Bluesbreakers (Mick Taylor on guitar) March 1, 1969 Island Garden Arena, West Hempstead, NY (supporting Blood, Sweat & Tears) March 7, 1969 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI March 7, 1969 The Ballroom, Stratford, CT March 8, 1969 MSU Union, East Lansing, MI (supported by Teagarden & Vanwinkle) March 14-15, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supported by Pacific Gas & Electric & The Collectors) March 21, 1969 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (supporting The Staple Singers) March 23, 1969 Village Pub, Birmingham, MI March 28, 1969 Boston Arena, Boston, MA (Supporting Sly & the Family Stone) March 29, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30, Supporting Sly & the Family Stone) March 30, 1969 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA April 1, 1969 Palm Springs Drive-In Theatre, Palm Springs, CA ("The Palm Springs Pot Festival" with John Mayall, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Lee Michaels, & The Flyin Burrito Brothers amongst others) April 3-6, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA April 11-12, 1969 Rose Palace, Pasadena, CA (supported by The Santana Blues Band & Aum) 6904xx Troubador, Los Angeles, CA May 18, 1969 Parliament Hill Fields, London, ENG (The Camden Fringe Festival, with Soft Machine, John Fahey, Third Ear Band, Blossom Toes, Forest & Yes) May 23, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Soft Machine) June 6, 1969 Manchester University's Institute of Science and Technology June 20, 1969 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC (supported by The Guess Who & Seatrain) June 27-28, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supported by The Byrds) July 4, 1969 Pottawattamie Beach, Saugatuck, MI (Saugatuck Pop Festival) July 5, 1969 Wamplers Lake Pavilion, Onsted, MI July 25, 1969 Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Ten Years After) July 30, 1969 Wollman Rink, Central Park, New York City, NY (Schaefer Music Festival, with Buddy Rich) August 1, 1969 Atlantic City Race Track, Atlantic City, NJ (Atlantic City Pop Festival) August 1, 1969 The Pavilion, Flushing Meadow Park, Queens, NY (supported by Spooky Tooth & Rhinoceros) August 3, 1969 Storrowton Theatre, West Springfield, MA November 29, 1969 Holstebro Hallen, Holstebro, DEN (supported by Delta Blues Band) cancelled with a week's notice December 21, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (2 shows supporting the Rolling Stones) Procol Harum played St Louis, Mo, USA – the Kiel Opera House, which was in the same building as the Kiel Auditorium but a much smaller space – in either late 1968 or early 1969. The opening act was 'Nazz'.